PRICE
by Nialler3131
Summary: Most people couldn't even think of looking at their worst fear, let alone kill it. Little do they know, it's Quinn Aelius's job to do just that. Hunting alongside the Winchester's won't be easy, but it'll be one hell of a ride. But, peven she knows her story won't get the happy ending most people desire and she's fine with that. Because everything has a price. ( Seasons 1-3 )


**LAWERENCE, KANSAS  
November 2nd, 1983**

 _MITCHELL_ couldn't fight the grin on his face as his daughter tugged at his shirt, pleas to let her on the phone being the only sound he heard. He chuckled, gently ruffling her hair before continuing to speak.

"Anyway, John, Quinnie here is dying to say goodnight to Dean," he said, causing the small brunette to blush a light crimson color. He handed her the phone after John had chuckled and said Dean was acting the same way. Quinn greedily took the phone from her father's hands, pressing it to her small ear. Her hazel eyes lit up when she heard the familiar voice of the boy next door.

"Hey, Dean!"

Mitchell leaned against the wall as he watched his daughter gush and ramble on about how excited she is to meet Sam, Dean's new younger brother, for the first time. He definitely couldn't hide the frown when he heard her squeal in excitement, most likely to Dean saying that she could even hold the six month old.

He then sighed, biting the inside of his cheek as his daughter laughed, her tiny dimples showing. She looked just like her mother. Long story short, last year his wife, was killed by a damn vampire. Mitchell wasn't just ready to explain it to his young daughter. He even made a promise to himself that he wouldn't even begin hunting until she was old enough to understand.

"Princess, it's time for bed," he spoke, Quinn immediately pouting. She sighed into the phone.

"Goodnight Deanie! I love you," she said, smiling wide when the words were repeated. She handed the phone back to her father, watching as he hung up.

"The quicker you go to bed, the sooner til you see Sammy!" At his words, Quinn squealed happily and quickly left the room, small thuds were heard as she raced to her bedroom down the hall, her window across from Dean's. Mitchell could hear her door shut and her jump onto her bed. He smiled to himself, exiting the room and turning off the light.

×

Quinn was staring outside her window, covering her mouth to silence a giggle as Dean made a funny face from his window. They hadn't been up too long, plus it was a usual thing the four year olds did. He put a finger to his lips as he giggled along with her, warning her to keep her voice low. She gave him a thumbs up, a wide smile on her face.

Quinn made a silly face in return, causing Dean to let out another laugh, but it was cut off by the sound of a scream coming from the Winchester's house. Dean immediately turned around, Quinn covering her mouth in fright as Dean quickly exited his room.

Quinn followed his lead and ran out of her room, pushing open the door to her father's room.

"Daddy," she yelled, tears in her eyes as she rushed to her father's side, hurriedly pushing him to wake him up. Mitchell opened his eyes in panic, sitting up as he faced his daughter. Before he could even ask what was wrong, Quinn interrupted. "Someone screamed in Dean's home!"

Mitchell gently moved her out of the way, pushing himself out of his bed to hurriedly glance out of the window, jumping back when fire began to fill up a room, the glass from the window beginning to crack.. He kneeled down in front of his daughter, his hands shaking as he placed them on her shoulders.

"Stay in the front yard, okay? Stay close to the neighbors and don't go in their house," he instructed, lifting her up and exiting his room, carefully going down the stairs and out of the front door. Quinn was crying tears of fear and panic, too young to even understand what was happening.

Dean rushing out of the house, his small arms holding his baby brother, was enough for Quinn to practically jump out of Mitchell's arms and race towards Dean. She made her way too him, seeing him clutching Sam to his chest. She was too scared to be excited.

"Dean," she cried, wrapping her small arms around his small figure, feeling him rest his head on her shoulder as he couldn't hug back. The small reunion only lasted a second until arms lifted Quinn and arms lifted Dean and Sam. It was their fathfather's, rushing from the house just as a large flame burst through a window on the second story. Quinn screamed into her father's chest, her tiny hand gripping his shirt.

 _This night would change their lives forever._


End file.
